Royce
Royce was a character in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and a member of Task Force 141, he is seen in the level Takedown. Royce appears with Ghost and Meat at the time of Rojas' assistant's escape. They attempt to head him off, but he opens fire in a busy intersection causing civilians to flee, which creates a huge traffic collision. After he has been apprehended, Royce, Roach, and Meat attempt to clear the Favela and find Rojas as Soap gets the information. The three soldiers come under heavy fire from the Brazilian Militia. Meat is killed, but Roach and Royce continue to push through despite the loss. Royce is killed by a large number of Militia forces shortly afterward. Trivia *Soap passes command down to Royce while he interrogates Rojas' assistant, meaning Royce is a higher rank than Roach and Meat. Roach being a Sergeant, but lower ranked than Soap who is a Captain. It is also interesting that Soap addresses Roach to "Go with Meat and Royce and check out the favela", seeing as Royce is presumed to have the higher rank. *The player can see Royce get shot and killed in the level Takedown if one follows him after he says Meat is dead. He will then alert Roach, telling him that he's down - he and Meat are easily killed when the player does not provide much assistance. *When playing on Recruit difficulty, it is actually possible (although very difficult), to keep Royce alive by trapping him in a hut and protecting him. *It is possible for the player to kill Royce, without counting the kill as friendly fire. *Royce does not seem to appear in Museum. A man resembling Meat will appear beside Driver. *His uniform bears resemblance to the Phoenix Connexion terrorists from the game Counter-Strike. *Sometimes Royce is clean shaven. *Royce's facial hair may change after shooting Rojas' assistant in the leg. Also, his M4A1 may gain or lose an M203. *Royce can die by being stabbed in the chest by Militia, instead of being shot. When he is stabbed, he will not yell that he is hit. *Even if the player successfully manages to save Royce and Meat at the beginning, they will have no chance of survival as the level progresses, as they are not scripted to continue, so when they leave the first neighborhood, they instantly are killed by sniper fire similar to that of the sniper fire in "Team Player". *It's possible (although very rare) to see a character called Royce in the level "The Gulag". *If the player is with him when he dies he will not announce over his radio that he is hit. *It is strange that Royce knew that Meat was killed, as they were on opposite sides of the favela. *When Royce informs Roach that he has been hit, his body will already be down. *The name Royce may be a reference to Alexander Roycewicz of Infinity Ward. *In an Easter Egg in "O Cristo Redentor", Ghost, Royce, and Meat all spawn outside of the map, where they would usually start their chase on Rojas' assistant at the intersection. If the player is able to exit and find them, they are able to be killed by the player without being penalized for friendly fire. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Characters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Characters Category:Task Force 141 Category:Killed in Action